Sakura's Chronicles: A True Rival
by Ryu no Katana
Summary: Another Sakura's Chronicles story, this is my second one. Ever wonder if there's another world out there, someone like you, well Sakura knows now, there could very well be.


Sakura's Chronicles

A True Rival

            The young girl stood on Li's rooftop looking down on Meilin and Li's training. She then looked back at her two companions, grinning to herself.

            "This is the place… Li Syaoran and Meilin… Kagami, Kawari, get them to follow you to the park we visited earlier… I'll get Kinomoto," the girl sneered. Her two companions nodded and jumped down beside Li and Meilin. Li looked over and jumped backwards; Meilin put up her fists.

            "Who the hell are you?" Li hissed, grabbing for his sword. Meilin glared at them, realizing that they seemed very similar to Li and herself.

            "We are Kagami…" Kagami, the male of the two, began.

            "…And Kawari, the warriors of Mahou." Kawari ended, smiling.

            "Kagami and Kawari… Mahou? I don't get it, what are you talking about?" Li growled.

            "Come to the park and we'll show you," Kawari replied, running off. Kagami followed her closely, laughing a little. Li looked at Meilin and they both took off inside. They changed into their Card Captor outfits, and as they ran outside to go to the park, Li grabbed his sword and hooked it to his side.

            Meanwhile, the young girl had found Tomoyo and Sakura.

            "Card Captor Kinomoto of the Clow Cards, meet me at the park! I am Kyoso of the Mahou!" She hissed, taking off towards the park herself. Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

            "She knows I'm a Card Captor… I better see what she wants…" She groaned. Tomoyo grinned and took a pink dress out of her bag, Sakura's favorite outfit. She didn't much like dressing up, but if she had to, she liked to use the pink dress. She looked around and ducked behind a few bushes, changing into her outfit. She walked out and handed her school clothes to Tomoyo to put away. Tomoyo put her uniform away and took out a camera.

           "Let's go! Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wan, the force ignite! Release!" She shouted, summoning forth her wand. The two girls ran towards the park. As they approached they saw Li and Meilin.

            "Did she call for you guys, too?" Sakura asked. Li looked at Meilin, and blinked.

            "A girl and a boy called us out… Do you think there's a third member?" Li asked Meilin. Meilin thought for a second and then looked around.

            "This seems a little weird, three weird people, three card captors, two girls and a boy on each side. You think it's just a coincidence?" Meilin asked. Li looked at Sakura and they both seemed to share a thought.

            "No… Definitely not…" Li replied. The three entered the park, Li with his sword drawn now.

            "There they are, I guess I should get ready. Key of Mahou, power of mind, power of darkness. Summon my wand, the powers awaken! Release!" Kyoso yelled, a wand appearing in her hand, much like Sakura's, except black with a small eagle's head at the top. Sakura gasped and looked at her own wand, then up at Kyoso and her companions.

            Kyoso smiled, her long braided hair waved in the wind, she looked much like Sakura. Her dress was very similar, except that it was black. Sakura couldn't understand it.

            Kagami looked at Li and laughed. He stood there in a blue outfit, quite like Li's. He drew a sword and smiled, his hat falling off his head a little. He had a scar over his eye, and his hair was grey, but otherwise, he looked almost exactly like Li.

            Kawari yawned at Meilin and ran her fingers through her short, black hair. She wore a red version of Meilin's outfit and she also looked much like Meilin.

            Sakura, Li, and Meilin looked astonished, they couldn't believe their eyes. They were looking at themselves, only different. Kyoso and her companions looked darker, more evil. Kyoso then removed a card from her pocket, about the size of a Clow card. Sakura closed her eyes tight and hoped they would disappear.

            "We are Card Captors like you, but we are captors of the Mahou Cards. We learned that there was a realm like ours, in which Card Captors also lived. We studied a little more about this realm and Kagami found a way to bring us here," Kyoso said casually, as if one of them had asked for an explanation. Kagami smiled when she said his name and bowed a little.

            "We would like to see who the truly better Card Captors are," she continued. Li growled, and turned his head to the side.

            "You're not even worth our time, but we can't just turn down your challenge. I will accept," he replied, walking towards Kagami. Meilin looked over and then grinned.

            "I will too," she walked towards Kawari. Sakura looked up at Kyoso, she didn't want to fight; she wanted them to go away. Tomoyo giggled and said:

            "You can do it Sakura, you're the best!" Tomoyo smiled and moved away so she could get a good view of the warriors through her camera. Sakura sighed and held her wand up.

            "I accept your challenge, Kyoso. Prepare to lose!" Sakura shouted, more confidently than she actually felt.

            "You will not prevail, Kinomoto," Kyoso sneered.

            "Wait! If you are going to challenge us, we should be able to make a request," Li interjected. Kyoso grumbled, but Kagami put his hand on her shoulder.

            "Make your request," he answered.

            "One at a time, Meilin will fight Kawari, then I will fight Kagami, and finally Sakura will fight Kyoso. One battle at a time, it'll draw less attention," Li requested. Tomoyo looked overjoyed; she could tape each battle now without problem. Tomoyo looked as if she were about to run over and kiss Li. Sakura saw Tomoyo and giggled a little bit. She walked away and sat down, out of the way of where Meilin and Kawari would battle.

            "Granted, we will battle one at a time," Kagami said, walking back and sitting with Kyoso. Li nodded and sat next to Sakura. Meilin and Kawari walked into the center and smiled at each other.

            "I hope you can keep up," Meilin grinned. The two glared at each other for a second. Kawari began by sending a kick right for Meilin's face, but Meilin was obviously ready for it because she quickly grabbed her foot and flipped her onto the ground.

            Kawari growled and flipped to her feet sending punches at Meilin. Meilin blocked every punch looking for an opening. She found it and risked blocking with only one hand for a second. A punch flew right into Kawari's face and sent her sprawling. Kawari growled and jumped over Meilin, kicking her right in the middle of her back.

            A small crack was heard and Meilin fell to the ground. Li cried out as he watched Meilin being picked up and punched in the stomach several times. Meilin winced as she was hit, but she knew she had to fight back. Meilin summoned up her strength and sent a kick into Kawari's knee, cracking it backwards.

            Kawari screamed in pain and threw Meilin into a tree. Meilin slammed into the tree and cried in pain as well, rolling onto the ground. Blood seeped from her lip and nose and passed out. Kawari got up slowly and limped over to Meilin. One swift kick ended the fight as Meilin again hit the tree and coughed up a lot of blood, rolling onto the ground on her back.

            Li ran over and picked up Meilin bringing her back over to Sakura and laying her on the ground. Kawari collapsed to the ground and Kagami ran over to help her. Sakura ripped some cloth from Meilin's outfit and began to bandage her. Kyoso grabbed Kawari and snapped her knee back into place and made her lay down.

            Kagami and Li walked to the center and crossed swords. Then they both jumped back and at the same time began to chant.

           "Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth, cloud, wind, rain, and electricity. Force know my plight, release the light! Twin!" Li yelled, and suddenly there were two of him.

            "Source of darkness with ancient spin, send forth the spirit power within. Demons of silver, nature, water, flame, earth, storm, gale, rain, and thunder. Forces feel my power, summon the darkness! Gemini!" Kagami cried, also splitting into two. The four warriors began to fight sword against sword.

            The two Li's matched each others movements, occasionally crossing one another, switching Kagami's. The two Kagami's didn't match movements however. They parried and dodged Li in different ways. Then, the two Li's grinned and jumped up both attack one of the Kagami's.

            "Now, element, Lightning!" They yelled, both sending lightning at the one Kagami, destroying him. The other Kagami looked at them and prepared his blade.

            "Forces feel my power, summon the darkness! Chrono!" Kagami yelled, freezing time itself. Kagami ran at the Li's and stabbed a sword through one, destroying it. As time resumed the Li disappeared. The other Li hit the ground and immediately turned to Kagami, pointing his sword at him.

            "Now, element, Fire!" He yelled, shooting flames at Kagami. Kagami cried out and fell to the ground. Li jumped backwards and smirked.

            "Force know my plight, release the light! Dash!" Li cried and rushed at Kagami. Kagami could do nothing to stop it. A blade plunged into his gut and he cried out in pain. Li grinned and removed the blade, walking over to Sakura and sheathing it, taking a look at Meilin. Kyoso ran over to Kagami and took off his shirt, using it to bandage the wound.

            "Kinomoto! It is down to us!" Kyoso was furious. She spun her wand in her hand. Sakura walked out and took out a card.

            "I call upon the powers of my star. Ancient forces near and far. Clow Card, transform all your might, and draw your power from my light! Windy!" She yelled, Windy releasing from her card. Kyoso had already started her chant halfway through Sakura's.

            "I call up the powers of my soul. Ancient powers all around. Mahou Card, summon to my aid, and draw your power from the dark! Soar!" Her wand grew wings and she flew quickly away from Windy. Sakura grinned; she knew she had the upper hand, as did Kyoso. Sakura looked over her cards; she knew all she had to do is cut Kyoso off.

            "Combine powers, Jump, Fight, Power!" Suddenly Sakura felt a rush. She bounded off after Kyoso and Windy. Kyoso undid soar and as she fell she drew out a few cards.

            "Combine your might, Leap, Hover!" She yelled, floating gently to the ground and then jumping out of the way of Windy.

            "Now, summon, Gale!" Kyoso cried and suddenly her own form of Windy began to fight with Sakura's. Sakura landed beside Kyoso and smirked.

            "Now, summon, Flame!" Kyoso yelled hastily, and a fire spirit appeared. Sakura looked at Gale and Windy and then at Flame.

            "Summon, Watey!" Sakura yelled and Watey released, dousing Flame. Kyoso growled and drew another card.

            "Now, summon, Lightning!" She cried, Lightning easily destroying Watey. Sakura jumped out of Lightning's way and tried to figure out what to use to defeat the electric beast. Then she remembered, she had already done this.

            "Summon, Shadow!" She yelled and Shadow encased Lightning. Kyoso glared and looked over her cards.

            "Combine your might, Warrior, Strength!" Kyoso yelled. Sakura and Kyoso battled physically, wands clashing against one another. They both fought with the same ferocity and determination, knowing if they were hit the damage would be devastating.

            Sakura began going through cards in her head. She grinned evilly for a second and jumped away from Kyoso.

            "Summon, Move, take her wand!" Sakura cried and wings appeared on Kyoso's wand. Suddenly the wand flew from her hands. Sakura laughed and hit Kyoso with her wand, just enough to knock her out. Lightning and Gale disappeared and Sakura recalled Windy and Shadow.

            "Fly!" She yelled, and her wand grew wings. She grabbed Kyoso's wand and hung Kyoso's body over her own. Sakura took off and landed back with Kagami, Kawari, Li and Meilin.

            "I won!" Sakura cried, running over to hug Li.

            Kawari hissed and limped over to Kyoso, dragging her back to Kagami with my difficulty. Kagami coughed up some blood and then chanted under his breath. The three Card Captors disappeared and Tomoyo came running up.

            "I caught it all, or at least the good parts with Sakura. I going to go edit it and then you can all see it at my house later!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura smiled and passed out into Li's arms.

            "Sakura!" Li gasped, he smiled then and picked her up on his back.

            "Tomoyo, let's take Meilin and Sakura back to my house first," Li whispered. Tomoyo nodded, putting a call on her cell phone. Suddenly many women in black glasses and business suits drove up and picked Meilin up and put her in the back of a van. Li looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes.

            "Ummm… Tomoyo, explain this on the way…"


End file.
